Hannah Rutherford
Before Yogscast2 became a full time job, 'Hannah Rutherford ('born May 25 1988) used to be Operations Manager (formerly Public Relations Assistant) at Yogscast Ltd. Her main jobs included reading and responding to fan mail, helping Lewis and Simon with video production and even starred in a number of her own Let's Play series either commentating by herself, with Lewis or Simon, or sometimes with both. Hannah has starred in a Condemned playthrough with Simon joining in for the commentary and she has filmed several mod spotlight episodes for her, Simon and Lewis to commentate over. Now, her focus is specifically on maintaining her own Youtube channel, which includes many Let's Plays, such as Batman: Arkham City, Amnesia: The Dark Descent and L.A. Noire. Work Hannah started working as the public relations assistant in July 2010 and decribes her job as 'assisting in my spare time with public relations'. Her current job is working at a sanctuary for baby birds. On the YoGPoD, Simon joked that she can simply kiss an injured bird on the top of its head and it will fly away fully healed. Relationship with Lewis Hannah is best known among Yognauts and Yognaughts alike as Lewis's girlfriend, although there seems to be some confusion sometimes over who she is dating. Lewis and Hannah met after Hannah sent a "smexy" photo to Lewis via email and Lewis fell in love at first sight. Simon revealed in an interview with Nordrassil radio that the couple's first date involved them booking a night in a room together and emerging twelve minutes later with Hannah looking disappointed. The relationship would be perfect, however Lewis's sidekick Simon constantly makes approaches of a sexual nature towards Hannah including a plot that involved fatally injuring Lewis's father and watching the popular TV show 'My Little Pony' with Hannah whilst eating small chunks of chocolate (which Lewis was somewhat shocked to hear about during the YoGPoD this was revealed in). It was never revealed if this plot was successful or not, but we can assume that it was after Simon's comment on the 'Borange' episode of the YoGPoD where he stated that Lewis and Simon were both ill because they had both been kissing Hannah. On another occasion, Simon stated that he'd make Hannah dive into a pool of jelly if he was on the TV show '''Come Dine With Me'. '''During Mincon 2011 Lewis did introduce Hannah as his better half, so it is assumed that Hannah is really with Lewis and only has a friendly relationship with Simon in which they can make sexual jokes about/towards each other. On the 10th episdoe of the YogPod and Hannah's Advent Calender day 23, Lewis stated that he was going to Hannah's family's house that year (and had gone before) for Christmas and Simon said that it was really his family as well. This could mean that they are dating or even possibly married. Some claim (who?) fans of the Yogscast are still waiting on Hannah's bikini pictures that they believe were promised months ago. In actual fact these were promised by Simon and Lewis without Miss Rutherford's consent, which leads Yognau(gh)ts to believe that they will never set eyes on the pictures. Hannah stated in Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #3 that she often has to buy Lewis's clothes saying that he has no taste in fashion, but after laughs saying that she also has no taste in fashion. In Hannah and Nilesy play Tekkit #6, Nilesy jokes that Hannah asks him on a date first after her saying he can sleep in her bed to change his respawn point, then continues to say, "but what is Lewis going to say?" This most likely means Lewis and Hannah are still in a relationship. It was also said in Halloween Spack-2-cular Part 1 that Lewis was alone in his flat because Hannah was away in Canada and that she had asked a man the clean the bathroom (this sounds as if they share a flat together). Also, on Day 4 of the Livestream, when Hannah and Lewis filled in for Martyn and Strippin, when the two of them were bantering with each other, Hannah jokingly insults Lewis and he then says to the audience "My girlfriend everybody," confirming the relationship is still alive. Trivia *Hannah has a great knowledge of Pokemon as was said in the 38th episode of the YoGPoD and she apparently knows so much about Pokemon because "She was the right age for it" as Lewis said in the same episode. *After her walkthrough of "L.A Noire" some may believe Hannah has a phobia of needles, due to her reaction every time she finds needles, or needle marks, particularily in the Vice cases. *Hannah has recently joined this wiki, making her the 4th Yogscast member to contribute to this wiki (After Minty, Martyn, and Peva). Quotes *"In theory..." *"Oh no, oh no, oh no, oh no" *"There we go.." *"It's nice, very nice" *"Oh, shit!!" *"This is going to end in tears" *"Fucking hell" *"Such a scrub" *"Oh bloody hell" *"Oh...no.Why?" *"I told you, I fucking told you!" Gallery hannah23.jpg|Hannah being attacked by owls. Hannah34.jpg|Hannah when the Yogscast team went to the Diablo 3 launch event. lomadia.png|Hannah's Minecraft skin. hannah_1.jpg|Hannah's Yogscast avatar. yogscast-hannah.png hannah_2.jpg|Hannah dressed up as an assassin for Halloween. Hannah and Duncan with Hannah new DVD.PNG|Hannah and Duncan with Hannah new "Erotic Dancing" DVD Hannah Cartoon.jpg|Hannah as she appears in the Minecraft Christmas song Blizzcon3.jpg|At Blizzcon with Simon and Lewis. Blizzcon1.jpg|Ditto. References Category:People Category:Yogscast Category:Goon